villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SkekSil
SkekSil is the Chamberlain of the SkekSès and one of the primary antagonists in The Dark Crystal. As Chamberlain, SkekSil was second in line to the Skeksi throne. His counterpart of the Mystics is UrSol the Chanter. He was performed by Frank Oz, with the late Barry Dennen providing his voice. Description Appearance He wears a red robe with large red hump, and a black lace-filled collar and robe accents. Personality He is sly and speaks in a wheedling voice that the other Skeksis loathe. Biography The most well-known of all the Skeksis, SkekSil played a major role in The Dark Crystal. After the death of the emperor SkekSo, his greed and lust for power led to a challenge by the Garthim-Master, SkekUng the General, when he decided to crown himself the new self-appointed emperor. Without hesitation, SkekUng confronted SkekSil and issued the challenge for supremacy. The Chamberlain responded by declaring the challenge be a Trial By Stone. After the battle, the Chamberlain was stripped of his clothes and declared an outcast by the High Priest as punishment for losing to the new emperor, SkekUng. Just as soon as the Chamberlain lost his place among the Skeksis, the remaining clan learned that the Gelfling, Jen, had escaped. As SkekSil saw it, this was his chance to prove himself to his fellow Skeksis. With the unauthorized help of the new emperor's Garthim, he traveled to the the home of Aughra, where the Garthim tracked the gelfling's location. After the Garthim demolished Aughra's home in an attempt to capture the gelfling, SkekSil plotted to lure Jen to the castle. Later, as one of the Garthim attempts to capture Jen and his new companion Kira, SkekSil holds off the Garthim long enough for the Gelflings to escape. After the Gelflings find the ruins of their lost civilization and read the prophecy, SkekSil tries to convince them to go with him to the castle in order to "make peace" with the Skeksis. The Gelflings reject the offer; however, after Jen and Kira sneak into the castle, SkekSil corners them and attempts to force them into going with him to the throne. As a last resort, Jen stabs the Chamberlain. Angered by this action, SkekSil tries to kill Jen by burying him in a pile of stones. While seemingly ending Jen's life, he grabs Kira and takes her to the throne to redeem himself and show his dedication to the emperor. After presenting his prize to the emperor, the Chamberlain is reinstated, and remains in favor until Jen heals the crystal, and the Mystics and Skeksis are reunited as the UrSkeks. Trivia *Pre-production notes for the film describe the Chamberlain as "resembling an overstuffed chair, with springs, sawdust, horsehair, webbing, sacking, and underfelt layered under a carapace of carved animal limbs and a collar like a headboard." Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Muppet Villains Category:Usurper Category:Outcast Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Fragmental Category:Envious Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains